biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Cheerful, courageous and also quite naive, Kakarot aka Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. As seen in all of Dragon Ball (manga), Dragon Ball Z (manga), and Dragon Ball GT anime series. Kid Goku (GT) Emperor Pilaf unintentionally wishes Goku back into a child in the beginning of Dragon Ball GT. In this form, it is harder for Goku to maintain more powerful forms, such as Super Saiyan 3. While a child he was able to get his tail back, with the help of Old Kai, which not only allowed for easier access to the third Super Saiyan form, but eventually permitted him to transform into Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4. At the end of the GT series, Goku is again seen as an adult without a tail, though in one of the endings to the show, he is seen with a tail in adult form facing the rest of the cast. Super Saiyan (Kid) After being wished into his childhood form, Goku can still transform into a Super Saiyan. However, he is unable to maintain the form for as long as he can in his adult body (in much the same way that he lost the ability to perform the Instant Transmission technique when being downsized), though for far longer than his Super Saiyan 3 form. The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game calls this the GT Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2 (Kid) Goku uses this form as a kid only once in the series, to guard against an attack by General Rilldo. Also, he briefly appears in the form while powering up to transform into Super Saiyan 3 twice while fighting Baby Vegeta. GT Goku has this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan 3 (Kid) After being wished back into his childhood form, Goku is still able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. However, he is only able to maintain the form for a few minutes, even with the Saiyan Tail assisting him in conserving his energy reserves. This form is not enough to defeat Baby Vegeta, so Goku is forced to recruit help from Old Kai, which leads to his Golden Great Ape transformation. Because Goku gains the ability to access the Super Saiyan 4 transformation soon afterwards, this transformation is never again used. Golden Great Ape Goku achieves this form in Dragon Ball GT, after Old Kai helped Goku to grow back his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looks at the Earth during the Baby Saga, its sufficient substitute Blutz waves allows Goku to take this form, a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. Upon regaining control over his Golden Great Ape form, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Goku is referred to as Super Goku 4 in this state. Dragon Ball GT Perfect File'', 1997''. This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and being calmed down by Pan. The overwhelming power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome the Black Star Dragon Balls' power making Goku's transformation into a child by Ultimate Shenron. The spell is only dispersed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3, though), his eyes become lined (much like Vegeta's did when he was a Majin in the Majin Buu Saga), his eye color is now golden yellow, and red fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragon Ball GT. Dragonball GT HD ''Dr. Slump'' & Nekomajin Goku appears as a kid in the remake TV series of Dr. Slump. Arale helps him fighting General Blue and Ninja Murasaki. He also transforms into a Great Ape during the series. Kid Goku even appears in the video game Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. Goku also makes a minor appearance as an adult in the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village, where he is seen fighting Bojack in the background. Goku makes an appearance in the last chapter of Nekomajin, which takes place during the time period between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is searching for the Majin cat, Neko Majin (character), to help him fight an enemy that neither him, Ox-King, Chi-Chi, Goten, Pan or Uub can beat: a rodent. Live-action movies Goku's first appearance in a live action film was in the Dragon Ball (1990 Korean Film) film released in 1990. He appears as the main protagonist in the Chinese film Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins under the name of Monkey Boy portrayed by Charles Chen. Goku is the main protagonist in the 2009 American live-action movie Dragonball Evolution directed by James Wong. The character is portrayed by actor Goku (Justin Chatwin). Chatwin did not wear a wig as it is felt his hair already resembled Goku's. In the movie he carries out his grandfathers wishes and seeks out Master Roshi for training and he attempts to collect all the Dragon Balls before Piccolo. Along the way he befriends Yamcha and Bulma. Justin Chatwin quoted "First of all, it's an honor to play Goku, because he is a very important and epic character. He is always seeing the positive side of things, does good things, and always tries to help and take care of the weak, not only pursuing his power. He is a dependable and loving man as well as a boy. So I like Goku. In preparation for the role, of course I read the original manga (all of it), in addition, I read [Journey to the West a little, because Dragonball is based on Journey to the West. And during the break time of shooting, I got into Goku's character, telling jokes with other cast in search of the real communication which can be used in acting. This is the most interesting movie for me. Because I have never fought with anyone though, I trained martial arts and acrobat, and then we shot it. That's fun as well as challenging. Fighting with Eriko (Tamura), she punched me in the face, actually she intended to hit lightly, but... it was a clean hit (laugh) She said "I'm sorry!" and apologized to me, but thanks to her, we could shoot very powerful action scene. Through this work, I think I could learn a lot of things." Goku also appears in the 2010 live action battle show Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage, which is loosely based on the 1993 movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Video games In video games, Goku appears in virtually every Dragon Ball licensed electronic game to date. He is also featured in various crossover games; he appears the Famicom games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden and Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin, the DS games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. Goku is featured in the Dragon Ball Z/One Piece/Naruto 2006 crossover game Battle Stadium D.O.N. In December 2007, Goku, along with Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy, would make guest appearances in avatar form in the MMORPG Second Life to promote "Jump Festa". Goku was among a number of Dragon Ball characters to appear in the Terebikko game Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Gokū Wārudo. This game was packaged as a VHS tape and a telephone peripheral used to input commands to Goku and friends when requested, telling a feature-length story involving time travel leading up to the Cell Games. Like the anime, Toei Animation was responsible for the footage, and as well each voice actor reprising the role of their characters. In popular culture Goku has often been deemed a positive role model for children throughout Japan. In June 1988, Goku and other Dragon Ball characters were featured in two PSA shorts. The first short was entitled "The Goku Traffic Safety" (悟空の交通安全, Gokū no Kōtsū Anzen) where Goku is taught the importance of obeying traffic safety by others. The second was called "Goku's Fire Brigade" (悟空の消防隊, Gokū no Shōbō-tai) where he teaches two children the importance of fire safety; this short is notable for featuring Goku as a West City Fire Brigade|volunteer fire-fighter. Goku has made guest appearances in various Japanese television shows and manga. He is a recurring character in the anime remake of another series by Toriyama, Dr. Slump. In 1990, Goku (in anime form) made a surprise 2 min.30 appearance on "Yamada Katsute Nai Wink" (やまだかつてないWink, "Yamada Katsute Nai Wink"). Here, he uses the Dragon Balls to help J-Pop star and hostess Kuniko Yamada gain her abilities, including the ability to execute a Kamehameha, which she playfully uses on him. In 1993, Goku (with a halo) appeared accompanied by Maruko-chan (another manga character) in a promotional broadcast for Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! and Chibi Maruko-chan: My Favorite Song, which were released in Japan on July, 11th 1992, and December 19, 1992 respectively. Goku and Maruko-chan in a promotional broadcast for their respective movies. In 2006, Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza would make a surprise appearance in a special issue of KochiKame. Here, Ryotsu Kankichi travels to Namek and issues Frieza a citation for parking his ship illegally. Ryotsu also meets Vegeta and Goku on the planet. In 2005, Goku appears in the Toriyama parody manga Neko Majin, where he is the sensei of the main character, Neko Majin Z. Goku, with the other Dragon Ball characters, would team up with the cast of One Piece in a crossover manga titled Cross Epoch. Here, Goku is traveling nomad who meets up with Monkey D. Luffy. Together, they fight the Pilappaggy Villain Union, a gang led by Pilaf and Buggy. Goku can also be considered a regular commodity for Fuji TV. In 2003, Goku would appear in the interactive feature entitled Kyutai Panic Adventure! (球体パニックアドベンチャー!, Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā!?; lit. "Orb Panic Adventure!"), which was featured exclusively at the Fuji TV headquarters. Here, Frieza attacks tourists by blasting the orb section free it from the rest of the Fuji TV building followed by a cannon attack by Arlong and his gang. It features teamups of Goku, Luffy, and Astro Boy. This was followed up with the 2004 Kyūtai Panic Adventure Returns! (球体パニックアドベンチャーリターンズ!, Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā Ritānzu!?; lit. "Orb Panic Adventure Returns!"). Here, the evil Eneru appears and attack the headquarter's location in the aqua city of Odaiba. It features team ups with Goku, Luffy, and KochiKame's Ryotsu Kankichi. The feature is also known for Goku and Luffy's tag-team attack on Eneru, which fans have dubbed as the "Gom Gom Kamehameha". On April 7, 2007, Goku appeared along with Fuji TV announcer Masaharu Miyake as commentators to an anime segment in Nippon Ijin Taishō · Saikyō no Ijin wa Dare? (日本偉人大賞・最強の偉人は誰？; lit. "Japan's Great Awards - Who is the Strongest Hero?"). The segment featured a special World Martial Arts Tournament that was to decide who was the greatest person in Japanese history. The fighters were Musashibo Benkei, Himiko, Prince Shotoku, and Amakusa Shiro. During the intermission, Goku managed to plugged the then soon be released copies of R2 releases of the Dragon Ball DVDs. The winner was Prince Shotoku, who defeated Benkei in the final. Goku has often been the subject of various parodies over the years. On an episode of Operation!, Takeshi Castle, which is currently known as in the US as MXC, had an episode called family day. In that episode, the hosts Beat Takeshi and Sonomanma Higashi were dressed as popular anime characters one was Kid Goku and the other was Doremon. In the MXC dub of that episode, when asked who about his Goku costume, the host replied "Who, me? I'm dressed as a crack head!" The Shonen Jump "Gag Special 2005" issue released on December 1, 2004 featured a Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo one-shot Dragon Ball parody manga. The manga was a humorous retelling of the battle between Goku and Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga. Jelly Jiggler was Goku and Don Patch was Vegeta. In the anime episode "Fire It Up! Abenobashi Hong Kong Combat Shopping Arcade" of Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi, character Sasshi Imamiya goes Super Saiyan much like Goku and fires a Kamehameha. Reception Goku's character was well received by publications for manga, anime and other media. Several pieces of merchandising based on Goku has also been released including action figures, plushes, and keychains. Anime News Network noted Goku to be a good part of the comedy of the series and remarked that after all events that happen to him, he is still the same naive character. THEM Anime Reviews noted him to be Goku is not the omnipowerful one in the first series unlike Dragon Ball Z, nor does he randomly disappear for long stretches of time between sagas. They also liked how the series tell all his adventures making him a good main character. Dragon Ball anime review by Timat Jones, themanime.org. Rationalmagic.com praised Goku's innocence as one of the funniest parts of the series. His journey and ever growing strength resulted in the character winning "the admiration of young boys everywhere". Goku ranked consistently high in the Anime Grand Prix poll in the category of "best male character" in the late 1980s and early 1990s, appearing fifteenth in the 1988 poll, second in the 1989 poll, fourth in the 1990 poll, third in the 1991 poll, fourth in the 1992 poll, thirteenth in 1993 poll, and twelfth in 1994 poll. In Mania Entertainment's 10 Most Iconic Anime Heroes written by Thomas Zoth who commented that "Goku and Dragon Ball completely revolutionized shōnen manga." In a Newtype magazine poll from March 2010, Goku was voted the fifth most popular male character from the 1980s. In 2005, The Daily Reader printed an article entitled "The Greatest Geek Movie Heroes of All Time". Goku is the only animated character on the list, coming in nine places after the winner. Other manga artists, such as Naruto creator Masashi Kishimoto and One Piece creator Eiichiro Oda, have stated that Goku inspired their series' main protagonists. In 2000, Goku placed third in an Animax poll of favorite anime characters. In a survey conducted by Oricon in 2007 between 1,000 people, Goku ranked first place as the "Strongest Manga character of all time." In the survey "friendship" developed by rankingjapan.com in which people had to choose what anime character they would like to have as a friend, Goku ranked fifth. Masako Nozawa, the Japanese voice actress for Goku, has commented she liked when he lost his tail because that made him more normal but liked that the character was still the same in the end of the series. Jackie Chan has gone on record stating that Goku is his favorite Dragon Ball character. IGN.com named Goku the number 1 anime character of all time in their list of the "Top 25 Anime Characters of All Time" in 2009 and third on the 2014 list. Goku's background is something similar to Superman's origin, they both escaped their home planets and adopted by humans, their fathers tried to warn their people. In the 133rd edition (September 2002) of Wizard Magazine, a hypothetical Superman vs. Goku match-up was published. Goku won the fight quite easily, not even needing to use Super Saiyan form. The article fell under heavy criticism by upset Superman fans. Later that year, Wizard did an open poll at the Toronto Fan Expo and New York Comicon asking attendees who would win. Over 80% said Superman would defeat Goku. Goku has been the inspiration for many characters, including Monkey D. Luffy from the One Piece series, Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series, Zatch Bell from the Zatch Bell series, and most recently Toriko from the Toriko series. The disbanded German rock band "Son Goku" takes their name from Goku. The band's front man Thomas D specifically chose the name as Goku embodies the band's philosophy. Stating he was "fascinated by Goku's naïveté and cheerfulness, yet, at the same time, a great warrior saving the world". Trivia *In the original Japanese anime, Goku is voiced by the same voice actress throughout the series' run, Masako Nozawa. Additionally, Nozawa voices every biological male relative of Goku, with the exception of Raditz. In the FUNimation dub, he has been played by four actors: three as a child (one for the entire main series, and two others for miscellaneous projects) and only one for adult Goku. In the various Ocean/Blue Water dubs, eight actors have played him: three as a child, and five as an adult at various points of various different projects. In the Filipino dub, he was played by one actor. Goku is voiced by Jefferson Utanes in the Tagalog, Hiligaynon, and Cebuano dubs. *Despite being the main character, Goku has only officially won one World Martial Arts Tournament, and that was the 23rd against Piccolo. In all others, he either loses (to Jackie Chun and Tien Shinhan), or quits (due to the threat of Majin Buu, as well as later to train Uub). During Dragon Ball GT, he fights in the Jr. Division due to his child body, and loses when his competitor tickled him, causing him to fall out of the ring. Even in the Other World Tournament, the match ends in a draw because both Goku and Pikkon had touch the ceiling during their fight, which was technically a ring-out. He also loses the Cell Games when he forfeits. *Goku has shown an act of mercy to every major manga villain he battles from Piccolo onward. These acts of mercy include: **Giving Piccolo a Senzu Bean after narrowly defeating him in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament **Letting Raditz's tail go when holding him in place for Piccolo's attack **Giving Nappa a chance to leave Earth after defeating him **Pleading with Krillin to keep him from killing Vegeta with Yajirobe's samurai sword **Merely wounding Recoome and Burter, giving them a chance to recover **Telling Vegeta not to kill Captain Ginyu after he turns into a frog **Giving Frieza some energy so he could flee Namek before it explodes **Giving Cell a Senzu Bean before letting Gohan fight in his place to guarantee that Cell would be fighting at his fullest **Telling Dende to heal Majin Buu and using the Dragon Balls to make sure that the majority of Earth's population would forget about the evil things done by Majin Buu so that Buu could live on Earth in peace. *On one occasion, in an interview with Shonen Jump in 1995, Akira Toriyama stated that Goku is his favorite character from the series. In previous statements, he claimed that Piccolo was his favorite, and before this, that Tien was his favorite. *In the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (series), Goku is the only character to have three ultimate attacks, which can be changed through customization. *Goku appears in every anime feature in the series with the exception of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. He does however appear on the cover of the manga that the OVA was based on. Gallery GokuCellGT.jpg|Tab Epic. GT_Goku_SSJ2.jpg|Super Epic. dragon-ball-gt-goku--hd-wallpapers.jpg|Wallpaper. Category:Dragonball GT Category:Dragonball Z